fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kyo Sohma
Fruits Basket Official Site is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series. He is estranged with his biological father and his mother is deceased, so when he was young Kazuma Sohma took him in and became his adoptive father. He is cursed by the spirit of the Cat, an animal not in the Chinese Zodiac, but which legend says would have been if it had not been tricked by the Rat into missing the induction feast (see Zodiac Legend). He transforms into an orange cat whenever he is hugged by a member of the opposite gender or if he is under a great deal of stress. However, the Cat's true form is actually a grotesque, foul-smelling, monster— which he turns into when his bone juzu bead bracelet is removed. As the cat, Kyo hates Yuki Sohma, the current Rat of the Zodiac, and has dedicated his life to defeating him. At the start of the story, Kyo moves into Shigure Sohma's house with Yuki and Tohru Honda. As the story progresses, Kyo falls in love with Tohru, and in the process, he finds the courage to continue living despite the hardship and pain. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Tohru and the father of three children, with his oldest son Hajime Sohma acting as one of the main characters. Appearance Kyo has bright orange hair and long bangs that hang over his orange-red eyes. He is near the same height as Tohru at the beginning of the series, and as the story goes on, he gets much more muscular and his build gets bigger, being very much taller than Tohru by the end of the Summer Vacation. He is defined even more from Yuki Sohma, as Kyo wears loose clothes, and dislikes tightness around his neck (similar to how a cat dislikes a collar). He wears a bracelet on his wrist that is red and white in the manga, but dark blue and white in the 2001 anime. However, in the 2019 anime its colour changes back to red and white. He turns into a bright orange cat when hugged by a girl, and when his bracelet is taken off, he turns into a monster that smells of rotting flesh, better known as the cat's vengeful spirit. He is described as 'handsome' and 'orange'. He is very well liked by Tohru Honda. Personality Kyo is short-tempered, competitive, impulsive and rude, but he also has a soft side that he doesn't like people seeing. He gets embarrassed quickly and is overprotective of those he cares about. Kyo develops feelings for Tohru (as she is one of the only people to genuinely care for him) and is often seen blushing or frantically rephrasing sentences he says to her, so no one can catch on to his feelings. Some of his classmates call him Kyon-Kyon, which made him angry, Kyon or Kyon-Kyon (normally by Arisa Uotani), or Kyonkinchi which means 'Lucky Kyo', normally by Ayame Sohma and Shigure Sohma who both enjoy teasing him. An example would be that at one point Shigure pesters him about the reason he hates Yuki and Kyo stomps off to the forest, ready to cry. He also has a strong hatred for leeks, and the smell makes him sick. He also hates green onions and miso, unless it's in soup form. He also hates the dish liver and chives which Yuki requests once, which causes Kyo to yell at him. Kyo loves martial arts deeply and has been engaged on them ever since his early childhood. His dedication to them goes beyond his simple desire to beat Yuki and is genuinely attached to them, no matter how rigorous the training, as he has been known to train in the mountains alone for extended periods of time. He eventually makes martial arts his livelihood. History Death of his Mother Kyo's mother committed suicide by jumping in front of a moving train, something his father repeatedly blamed him for. After a while, Kyo seems to believe it himself as well, but later he finds that his mother did not kill herself because she was disgusted of Kyo and what he was. She did it because she believed she doomed her family to a life of shame and ridicule for having the cat as a son. This belief was mainly reinforced by much tormenting from Kyo's father. Taken in by Kazuma After the death of his mother, Kyo's father rebuked him and denied to take care of his only son for he blamed Kyo for his wife's suicide. After seeing this treatment and how the last cat, Kazuma's grandfather, was treated by the family, he took Kyo in. After becoming Kyo's adoptive father he began training Kyo in martial arts to perhaps teach him discipline and to help Kyo become stronger in his life knowing it will be so difficult being cursed by the cat. Meeting Kyoko Honda As a child, Kyo met Kyoko one day while sitting outside near the Honda house. Kyoko was very curious about his hair color and proceeded to talk to him. He was very distant at first for he was not used to that many people wanting to associate with the cat. And, after telling him her name, was embarrassed that it was so similar to his. But Kyoko's persistence broke through as she would do the talking and all he had to do was listen. She continued on about how cute her daughter was, showing him a photo of Tohru and asking if he thought so too. He agreed in silence that she was. After that, she went on to say how strong Tohru was dealing with her father's death and letting her mother take her time; even though Kyoko was in shock during most of that time. After more meetings, Kyo would spy on Tohru and wish to speak to her. And then one day, while near the house, Kyoko lost Tohru while walking and became hysterical. Kyo tells her to wait at home and then promised, as a "man", he would bring her back safe at home. After passing Yuki he lost his hat as he was in a determined hurry to find her. Yuki takes the hat, puts in on, and walks around searching for Kyo and instead he finds Tohru. Kyoko is then seen searching for Kyo and tells him that she was found by a boy with Kyo's cap on. This enrages Kyo and he flees from Kyoko, hurt from not being to one to "save" her daughter. Story Overview Kyo's first appearance is when he jumps through the roof in attempt to attack Yuki.Chapter 1, I'm Going Summer Vacation Arcs Before Summer Vacation Kyo's Truth During Summer Vacation With the Sohmas and Tohru, Kyo goes for summer vacation at the Sohma's summer house by the beach. When his turn reached, Kyo goes to the summer house to meet Akito. Akito warned Kyo about falling in love with Tohru because he belonged to Akito, his "god", and his role as a cat, where he must stay confined in a house for the rest of his life. After Summer Vacation When he was walking towards his house to confront his father, he met Akito. Akito told him that she had spoken to his father and he had agreed to destroy that cat's confinement room, giving him his freedom. He felt perplexed and stunned. Yuki was talking to some of their classmates when they mentioned that Tohru was being discharged from the hospital. He was stunned as he was the only one who did not know of her discharge date. He ran off to the hospital, to meet Tohru standing outside of the main entrance. But Tohru cried and ran off. Kyo chased after her and apologized for what he had done to her earlier. She accepted his apology and they embraced, neglecting the fact that he will transform into a cat. However, that did not happened as at that moment, Akito broke the curse. Unable to believe it, Kyo ripped off his Juzu beads bracelet and did not change, confirming that the curse had indeed been broken. Kyo and Tohru enter a committed relationship with one another. They move out of Shigure's house and prepare to go to another city, where Kyo will study at another dojo in preparation for inheriting Kazuma's, with Tohru's full support and notion of following him wherever he goes. Kyo is last seen walking hand in hand with Tohru in their old age, as their children and grandchildren talk about their love fondly.Chapter 136 The Three Musketeers Arc Kyo and Tohru have just begun dating and are getting ready to graduate high school. Shigure asks her if she's happy to spend every second with the man she loves, and she timidly but happily responds that she does. Kyo later separates them and tells Tohru that she can sue Shigure if he ever crosses the line. Shigure later gets Kyo to admit that he doesn't like others seeing Tohru's embarrassed and flustered face. Kyo comments "Huh, what if I dont? Don't look at her!", much to Shigure's dear and amusement. He is later seen on a date with Tohru as her best friend Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani accompanies them.The Three Musketeers Arc Chapter 3 Fruits Basket Another Kyo is seen briefly in a flashback where the house servants remark how similar his son, Hajime, looks like him. Kyo is also seen in a memory flashback as silhouettes with Tohru, Machi, Yuki and his unknown younger sister as he played with Mutsuki when they were younger. The Cat of the Zodiac The cat is not an animal in the Chinese Zodiac, but legend has it that the cat may have been included had the rat not tricked it. As a result, he and Yuki Sohma (the rat) do not get along well, since Kyo blames Yuki for all his misfortune and mistreatment, and drove him to made a deal with Akito Sohma: that if he defeats Yuki in a fight before graduating high school, he would officially be accepted as part of the zodiac; however, if he does not, Kyo would be confined inside the Sohma estate for the rest of his life. Kyo shares some traits with cats. He can possibly land on his feet. He dislikes water, hence hating to swim or go to a beach (shown when the Sohmas went for their summer vacation). Due to this, his mood changes drastically during rain, becoming restless, tired, moody, and more than easily agitated but at the same time no mood to argue or fight. He prefers to wear a loose-fitting t-shirt or jacket because he doesn't like tight clothing (especially around the neck, like cats hates collars). He has been shown often drinking milk, and becoming annoyed when finding out there wasn't any more milk in the fridge when Ritsu was around. Once, he was even shown dreaming about fish, enjoying them. As Kazuma mentioned, Kyo likes to hide behind walls when he wishes to talk to someone urgently (shown twice) like a cat. He seems to get frightened by loud noises too, becoming startled like a cat. He is also often seen sitting on a roof because like a cat, he is drawn to high places. Being cursed by the spirit of the cat, Kyo has orange hair, like orange fur on cats. His eyes seem to become silt-like when his cat spirit stirs in him, for example when he gets angry at Yuki, the Rat (or his 'natural' enemy). It is theorized that due to the Cat's "betrayal" in the true Zodiac legend, the Cat was the only one to be cursed, since the "curse" was supposed to be a form of love and friendship for eternity. Kyo is the only of the Cursed Sohmas to have a "true form", and has to wear his juzu beads at all times, which was made from human blood and bones, in order to not transform into his so-called "true form". His true form is a grotesque, foul-smelling, orange-colored monster with purple eyes and sharp claws and teeth. In this form, he is very agile, fast and physically strong. Because of being the most cursed, it is mentioned that the Cat's only purpose was to make the other Zodiac members feel better, since none of the cursed zodiacs "would have it as bad as the Cat". S1E16-2001 (103).png|Kyo in his cat form from 2001 version. S1E1-2019 (274).png|Kyo in his cat form from 2019 version. S1E26-2001 (19).png|Kyo's true form from 2001 version. Trivia *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described the character of Kyo as a powerful force that pulled the story of Fruits Basket along. *While the Sohmas think Kyo's other form represents the Cat's anger, in truth the Cat was never resentful. When God cast the curse to reincarnated all 13 of the Zodiac members, the Cat did not want to live again, as it had a good life. Thus the other thirteen shunned him; their scorn is what created the ugly of the Cat. *Onions and leeks (which Kyo dislikes) are toxic to cats because if ingested by them, they damage the red blood cells. As for miso (which Kyo also dislikes), it's made with salt and too much of it can give cats salt poisoning (miso has 3,728 milligrams of salt in it while an average-sized cat needs about 21 milligrams of salt per day and not more than 42 milligrams.) *It is revealed by Natsuki Takaya that he dislikes Chinese Chive.Natsuki Takaya's Twitter Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Sohma Family Category:Male